dunefandomcom-20200223-history
House Taligari
House Taligari was a Major House of the Imperium during the time of the Faufreluches. Origins Time ago, Emperor Hyek Corrino II gave House Taligari the possession of nine planets as fiefs, which included Artisia, the capital, and Zanovar. By the time of the Late Corrino Empire, many members of the Taligari ruling family had already gave up their claims to government, and many Docents represented the Taligari worlds under their ancestral name: House Taligari. These Docents included the famous Glax Othn, and they spoke for them as people, in the Senate Building on Artisia. The Great Spice War When Emperor Shaddam Corrino IV realized the existence of his half-brother Tyros Reffa, son of Elrood IX and his favorite concubine Shando Balut, he ordered his spies to investigate about the quiet life of Reffa in one of House Taligari's planets: Zanovar. All the spies disguised themselves as common people, and investigate Tyros' life and property under the pretext of wanting to buy his estates. However, the clever Docent Glax Othn, guardian of Tyros since the latter's childhood, investigated about these mysterious commoners and found that they were spies from Kaitain. Othn warned Tyros, and gave him a passage to Artisia, convincing him to see the Ingravid Opera there. Tyros, in exchange, gave his beloved master a pass for an amusement park, and told him that he would enjoy to share his experiences. However, Reffa's wishes never came true. The Imperial Sardaukar warships and armies launched a full-scale attack on Zanovar, destroying the most populated cities and areas of the planet. House Corrino' Supreme Bashar Zum Garon executed Glax Othn when the latter claimed that such a treacherous attack was outrageous. Fourteen Million People were slaughtered by the merciless Sardaukar, who reduced to ashes almost the whole populated areas of Zanovar. The pretext of the attack was that there was an illegal Spice hoard on an amusement park, where there was an artificial Sandworm whose smell was that of the Spice. The Sardaukar bombarded the artificial Sandworm and "confiscated" the illegal Spice hoard. The surprise attack perpetrated by the Sardaukar was condemned in the Taligari Senate, where a huge assembly of senators, politicians, docents, and commoners cried their disgrace and claimed their innocence of the charges made by the Emperor. The beloved Docent Glax Othn, who used to speak in name of House Taligari in the Landsraad, had been brutally executed by the Sardaukar Terror Troops. This criminal act was critical for Tyros Reffa to make the "assassination attempt" to Shaddam IV's at the Hassik III Center for the Performing Arts. During the meeting where House Vernius was restored in the Landsraad, representatives of Zanovar and House Taligari were present at the humilliation ceremony where Padishah Emperor Shaddam IV was forced to accept, and almost obey, the advice of the CHOAM, the Spacing Guild, and the Great Houses. Known members of House Taligari * Glax Othn * Tyros Reffa Behind the scenes It is not known whether House Taligari survived after the ascension of House Atreides to the Golden Lion Throne. Dune Encyclopedia The Dune Encyclopedia mentions a similar spelled Great House named Tagliari. See also * Great Spice War Taligari, House Category:Expanded Dune Category:Prelude to Dune